Lahar
|name=Lahar |kanji=ラハル |rōmaji=Raharu |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Purple |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |occupation= |previous occupation= Captain of the 4th Custody Enforcement Unit Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement UnitFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 3 |team= |previous partner=DoranboltFairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 |base of operations=Era (Former) Magic Council Headquarters (Former) |status=Deceased |relatives= |magic=Letter Magic (Jutsu Shiki) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 162 |anime debut=Episode 67 |japanese voice=Hideyuki Hayama (episodes 67-200) Shōhei Kajikawa (episodes 223-234) |english voice=Christopher Bevins |image gallery=yes }} Lahar (ラハル Raharu) was the Head Captain of the Custody Enforcement Unit under the newly reformed Magic Council. Appearance Lahar is a slim man of average height with long, tied up black hair; two bangs frame his face and an unruly tuft covers his forehead, though his lavender eyes are still visible behind his circular lensed glasses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 13-14 After the seven year time skip, his appearance remains largely unchanged, with his slightly shorter hair being the only real change.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Page 5 His attire is that of a high-ranking Council associate's, consisting of a long, blue jacket with pink edges and strapped cuffs over a high-collared shirt bearing the Council's signature ankh-like symbol. His attire also features white pants held up by a simple belt, white gloves, a white cape held closed by a gem-decorated buckle, and distinctive shoes, seemingly bearing a serpentine pattern. In X791, he retains this very same outfit. Personality Lahar is strict, firm, and unbending in his beliefs. He takes his job seriously and believes that anyone who has committed a crime is a felon that deserves to be brought to justice, regardless of their possible good deeds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 2-3 Despite his strict personality, Lahar allowed Jellal Fernandes to bid farewell to his comrades, even encouraging him to tell everything he had to, due to the strict sentence awaiting for him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 4-5 and didn't take any action to arrest them when they attacked his Rune Knights after Erza Scarlet took all of the deed's responsibility on herself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-15 Not only that, but he showed extreme care to his comrades when they were injured in the Council ship's explosion, ordering them to be treated before any repair to the ship's facilities were to be conducted.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 2 History Some time before the arrest of Jellal Fernandes and the Tenrou Island conflict, Lahar sat with Mest, whom he believed to be called Doranbolt, for a meal, where he listened to Doranbolt plan to infiltrate Fairy Tail by pretending to be a man named "Mest" who was one of their members in order to dig up dirt to gain a promotion, not knowing that Doranbolt was originally Mest and that he modified his own memories to make himself believe he was Doranbolt, something which Lahar found very smart, until Doranbolt awkwardly bit his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 439, Pages 10-11 Synopsis Oración Seis arc Following the defeat of the Oración Seis, Lahar appears, accompanied by his Rune Knights, and traps Allied Forces in an Enchantment in order to prevent them from leaving. Having introduced himself, Lahar takes Hoteye into custody and attempts to take Jellal Fernandes as well, not caring that he has turned good or helped stop the Oración Seis. As Natsu Dragneel and the rest of the Allied Forces try to stop such senseless cruelty, Lahar places them all under arrest, however, Erza Scarlet's pleas prompt him to renounce his order. He leaves and later arrests the rest of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 13-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 164, Pages 2-15 Tenrou Island arc While Fairy Tail is gathered on Tenrou Island, a ship from the Magic Council is revealed to be anchored nearby. One of Grimoire Heart's Seven Kin of Purgatory, Azuma, later blows the ship up from afar with his Great Tree Arc, having noticed it during his fight with his Magic Council member and Fairy Tail infiltrator Doranbolt.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 214, Pages 17-20 In charge of the heavily damaged ship, Lahar tells his men to treat the wounded before thinking about the ship's facilities, announcing they'll attack the island; Doranbolt appears before Lahar, having utilized his Teleportation Magic. The infiltrated agent informs him that Grimoire Heart, Zeref, and Fairy Tail are all on Tenrou Island, something which strikes fear into Lahar, who then coldly murmurs about how Gran Doma, the chairman of the Magic Council, would not hesitate to fire Etherion in order to take care of the matter. When Doranbolt protests to this, Lahar says that it's not for them to decide what to do, and tells him to inform headquarters of the situation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 2-5 The two of them are then shown talking about Bluenote Stinger, who is revealed to be the second-in-command of Grimoire Heart. Believing that, with the man on the island, things have gotten much worse, Lahar readies to contact headquarters through the use of a Communications Lacrima. However, he is stopped by Doranbolt, who, asking for more time, teleports away with the Lacrima, preventing him from using it; this action causes Lahar to wonder what Doranbolt is planning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 19-21 A shaken Doranbolt later returns to the ship and informs Lahar that Zeref has mentioned the heralding of Acnologia. Fear-stricken once more, Lahar orders his men to retreat, stating that the investigation of Tenrou Island is over.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 244, Pages 13-14 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Doranbolt and Lahar run into Org, who tells them about the return of the Fairy Tail members from seven years ago. Though Lahar says Doranbolt can now take that burden off of him, Doranbolt admits to himself he hadn't thought about them in a long time. After Org explains how nothing much has happened in the seven years, Doranbolt asks if he is insinuating Fairy Tail was the reason behind it. Org, however, just laughs and walks away, saying he must've gotten older if he expected that much out of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 5-7 At the Grand Magic Games, Chapati Lola introduces Lahar as the guest speaker for the third day, which he invited Doranbolt to watch.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 4 During Pandemonium, the day's event, Lahar is stunned at Erza Scarlet's strength when she emerges victorious over one hundred monsters.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 1 During the MPF Event, Lahar explains that the MPF is a Magic Item used by the Rune Knights, and that a score of 365 is sufficient to earn the position of squad captain.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 6 Later on, he bares witness to Orga Nanagear, Jura Neekis, and Cana Alberona's overwhelming scores, stunned beyond limit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Pages 9-18 During the Third Day's battle portion, while Eve Tearm fights Rufus Lore, Lahar mentions Eve's work as a Rune Knight and member of the custody enforcement unit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 3 Later that day, before Laxus Dreyar begins his fight with Alexei, Yajima tells Lahar to keep an eye out for Raven Tail, which he agrees to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 10 As Wendy Marvell and Sherria Blendy battle with all of their might, Lahar and Yajima watch their fight next to an overexcited Chapati Lola.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 288, Page 8 After the conclusion of the battle,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Page 11 Lahar, followed by an escort of Rune Knights, makes his way out of the arena. Coincidentally, they bump into a startled and guilt-stricken Jellal, confronted by an interrogative Doranbolt, the latter of whom questions Jellal's false identity as "Mystogan".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 289, Pages 18-19 As Lahar watches, Doranbolt lashes out at Jellal and rips off his cap and mask, revealing the man's face to everyone and greatly shocking them. Before Lahar can even move and order his Rune Knights to seize Jellal, Yajima appears and weaves a lie about "Mystogan" and Jellal not being the same person. After hearing Yajima mention Edolas and having heard about it from a subordinate, Lahar asks Jellal for confirmation on the story, which Jellal gives.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 2-5 Seemingly believing what he has heard, Lahar asks for Jellal's forgiveness and lets the Mage go on his way, however, as Jellal leaves, Lahar whispers to Doranbolt that he knows Yajima was lying and that he won't allow the criminal Jellal to get away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 9 After the fourth day's event, Naval Battle, is concluded, Lahar watches from the crowd as the battle portions of the day are set to start.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 15 Some time later, after the Grand Magic Games are concluded, Lahar and Doranbolt watch as the King of Fiore addresses the Mages who participated in the Games and asks for their help in battling the incoming Dragons. Lahar thinks about Eclipse and the number of laws it violates merely by existing. As he considers reporting it to the Magic Council, he and Doranbolt are approached by Jellal. Surprised, Lahar turns around and sees the convict come closer and ask a favor of them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 17 Later, Lahar apologizes to Doranbolt for sending him so far away, and then proceeds to tell the man that was brought with him that Dragons are attacking Crocus. The other man, revealing himself to be Cobra, tells Lahar that he can already hear them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Page 19 Watching as Cobra runs off and immediately begins to take down one of the seven Dragons, Lahar is slightly surprised when Doranbolt suddenly wonders aloud why they listened to Jellal, the scarred man fearing that their jobs may be in peril. Telling his friend to focus on saving the future so that they even have jobs to worry about, Lahar urges his corps to move out and assist as much as they can.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 12-13 After the Eclipse Gate is destroyed and the Dragons return to their own time, a surprised Lahar bears witness to an injured Cobra turn himself back into custody. Remarking on the Dark Mage's keeping of his own word, Lahar suspiciously glares at Cobra as he is taken away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 8 Not long after, Lahar's memories are altered by Doranbolt so as to prevent the man's ascent to power being halted, thereby making him forget exactly what transpired on the Fated Day.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 6 Several days later, in Era, Org congratulates Lahar for his surveillance of the Grand Magic Games, however he states that he enjoyed more than he should have, leading Org to state that the King has a fondness for Mages, something which Lahar agrees to. As per his memory altering, Lahar unknowingly confirms the false telling of Doranbolt; Org tells Lahar that the King created a dazzling Dragon illusion for the final day of the Games, something which Lahar agrees to have occurred, but states that he was asleep in his personal quarters at the time. Lahar then states that the number of those who oppose Magic Tournaments seems to be increasing daily, causing Org to laugh.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 4 Eclipse Celestial Spirits arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Tartaros arc During a meeting between members of the Magic Council, Lahar and Doranbolt are present, listening to their discussions about Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 3 Suddenly, an explosion in the Council Headquarters occurs, utterly destroying the building; Lahar's lifeless body is found by Doranbolt in the wreckage and is called out to, albeit to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Pages 8-10 Magic and Abilities Jutsu Shiki (術式 Jutsu Shiki): Not much is known about Lahar's proficiency with said Magic, but he was able to erect a barrier around the Allied Forces that was strong enough to prevent their escape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Page 13 Trivia *In the original concept for the Tartaros arc, Lahar was originally supposed to have survived the Magic Council's destruction and assisted Doranbolt in the releasing of Oración Seis for information regarding Tartaros.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 44, Tartaros arc Rough Draft Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Former Members of the Rune Knights